


The Morning After

by Azurine



Category: Ultimate X-Men
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-05
Updated: 2003-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurine/pseuds/Azurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, it was morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Technically, it was morning. It was okay to wake him up.

Okay, it was really, really early. But still. Morning.

It wasn't actually light outside, but it would be. By the time they were done, maybe. Or by the time they got out of the shower, after they were done.

Peter turned on his side and eased toward Logan, closing the space between their naked bodies.

He was only inches away when Logan mumbled, "It's not morning yet."

He slid up against Logan's bare back. "Does it look like I care?"

"I dunno, but it sure doesn't feel like it."


End file.
